


The Don`ts of Flirting

by ChaoticPandemonium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arm Touching, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Touching, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Flirty Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Canadian So There Are U's In Certain Words, I'm bad at writing, Keith Pyun, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Kieth Is Bad At Flirting, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance Ibarra, M/M, NO Swearing, No Spoilers, Non-Sexual Touching, Original Character(s), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Prompt Fic, Teacher oc - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, dubcon touching, flirty lance (voltron), implied shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPandemonium/pseuds/ChaoticPandemonium
Summary: “So, uh, what’s your favourite number on your electric fan?”, ‘oh god’ was all Keith could think after he said that, now all he wanted to do was die.





	The Don`ts of Flirting

Keith walked into the classroom slowly and scanned the room with lidded eyes trying to find an empty seat. To his relief, there was an empty desk next to the open window far from the teacher just the way he liked it. He swung his bag over the back of the chair as he took his seat and the bell rung loudly through the speakers. He looked up and began to observe the class, his teacher's name was written across the board messily, the seat next to him was empty. Even in his attempt to be aware of his surroundings he had not realized the teacher had started taking attendance.  
  
“Lance Ibarra?” Ms. Jones said, for the second time, looking up in around at everyone. She frowned and looked down back the list marking him absent. She only made it a few more names before a boy frantically burst into the classroom. She looked over to him and her frowned returned, “Mr. Ibarra, I presume. You are late on the first day, I hope this will not become a regular thing.” She spoke softly yet with authority.  
  
“I’m so sorry, I had to help my sister find her first class and then realized I had no idea where mine was. I swear I’ll be on time from now on.” Lance spoke as though he had been practicing this excuse all morning. Though Ms. Jones accepted with a hum and pointed towards the empty seat next to Keith. Once Lance had taken his seat she began the attendance once again.  
  
After a few names, she finally reached Keith, “Keith Pyun.” She said slightly stuttering on his last name and getting it mostly correct. A feat few teachers managed to overcome, not that he really blamed them, after all these years he had become almost accustomed to it.  
  
Once roll call was over Ms. Jones began explained her expectations for the semester and referenced the syllabus on everyone’s desks. This may have been an important spiel to most, but Keith had no interest in English, he thought it to be a boring class and he wished it wasn’t necessary to graduate. He gave his full attention to the outside world, he enjoyed just watching nature. The tree shook lightly in the wind, some leaves falling and flying away in the falls cool winds. He watched as two squirrels chased each other on and down a trees wide trunk. Keith found it amusing watching them play and run around. He looked at the light reflect off their shiny coats, one was a dark black while the other was a deep brown in colour.  
  
By the time she was finished speaking about the books and plays they would be reading there was only five minutes of the class left. “Since I’m sure you are all dying to tell each other about your summers feel free to talk among yourselves for the remainder of the period. But do not leave your seats until the bell has rung.” She stated, as she took a seat at her desk. As Keith turned to look back out the window, so he could return to longing to be out there as well he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
He whipped his head around, admittedly a bit too fast, the person who had poked him was Lance and now looked a little scared. “Sorry, I was just wondering if you listened to anything she said? Because I completely missed everything after she told me to sit down.” he apologized.  
  
“Oh, uh, no, I didn’t, sorry. You’ll have to talk to someone else, but I’m sure just reading the syllabus will be fine though.” Keith said flustered by Lance’s beauty up close. Keith blinked a few times giving Lance a look over, his skin was a beautiful and looked so warm. The sun coming in through the window bounced off his skin giving his tawny appearance an orange glow, that complimented his deep blue eyes reminding him so much of the sea. His hair was messy but done so it looked fluffy and made Keith want to touch it, its chestnut colour making Keith think of the squirrel (not that Lance looked like squirrel). Even his jacket complimented him in its fit showing off certain curves and how to fit Lance was underneath his clothing.  
  
“Yea, you’re right, it doesn’t matter. Thanks.” Lance agreed, his voice nervous as Keith stared at him. Keith took notice to this and looked away embarrassed by how obvious his starring had been, he didn’t even know if Lance could be interested in him. Keith murmured an apology to which Lance just shook his hands at saying it was fine.  
  
Even Lances hands were nice, they looked soft and Keith wished he could hold them. Now panicking Keith had to come up with something to say before it got to awkward, and he tried to disappear into oblivion. Although maybe it was just him overreacting, but Keith was to preoccupied by Lance to really think.  
  
“So, uh, what’s your favourite number on your electric fan?”, ‘oh god’ was all Keith could think after he said that, now all he wanted to do was die. He prayed the bell would ring but he was fully aware it had not been five minutes yet unless he had starred at lance much more than he had first thought. He gave Lance the best smile he could muster hoping any god would end his internal suffering. But Lance did something that pleasantly surprised Keith.  
  
He snickered a little before looking off and rubbing his chin – even though he clearly lacked any facial hair. Lance turned his face back to Keith, and opened his mouth but quickly closed it again for a few more seconds. “I prefer to be cold over hot, so I have to say three as that’s as high as mine goes. However,” he said doing finger guns, “I like skinny dipping to cool down.” He finished the sentence off with a wink.  
  
Keith could now feel his cheeks, scratch that his entire face heating up and turning tomato red. He felt as though he had had the wind knocked out of him as he scrambled to respond. “Uh, swimming, huh? You do it competitively, if not, then you should, you have the body for it.” Keith babbled looking away from Lance's gorgeous face. Lance smiled and leaned back slightly crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
“I do actually, so does one of my brothers. And thanks for the compliment dude, but I mean you must work out too.” Lance said this so calmly, and kindly it made his heart flutter, as though he had a chance with Lance after all. Lance leaned forward now outstretching an arm towards his bicep. It took everything Keith had to not move away, but Lance gently took his arm in his hand. “I like this shirt, it’s really nice,” Lance spoke innocently, but they both knew what he was doing.  
  
“I do some boxing with my brother, but he’s much better than I am.” He managed to respond, moving into his touch now, his hands were warm and just as soft as he had hoped. The bell loudly ringing broke their eye contact as Lance stood and packed his bag. “Wait, Lance! Are you, um, free this Friday?”  
  
Lance returned to his teasing thinking face, before looking at his non-existent watch with a cheeky smile, “Why yes I am,” but Lance trailed off as he realized they had never properly introduced themselves.  
  
“I’m Keith Pyun, you're Lance Ibarra, right?” Keith said, giving him a light smile, know Lance must have felt guilty.  
  
Lance responded with a nod before beginning, “Well Mr. Pyun, we will have to talk details later, can’t use the same excuse twice.” He winked before walking off and out of the class when it hit Keith was he was referring to he chuckled. He left the class as Ms. Jones shooed him out, and made his way towards his locker much happier looking than when he had arrived this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this just in time for Keith's birthday! Let me know what you thought of this because I'm thinking I might turn this into a series of short AUs, but I'm not really a good writer so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
